The Saint's Angel
by Miss.Marked
Summary: She wasn't sure how she ended up in this city out of all the cities in America or how she ended up with them, but they were hers now and she wasn't letting anyone else have them anytime soon.
1. Chapter 1

Yay new story. If you haven't seen The Boondock Saints I will be giving a lot of stuff away so please watch it first (Plus it's just amazing and I believe everyone should watch it anyway.)

Anyway, again I own nothing everything belongs to their rightful owners.

So read on!

She wasn't sure how she ended up in this city out of all the cities in America or how she ended up with them, but they were hers now and she wasn't letting anyone else have them anytime soon.

The soft light in the windows entered the large white room as Kagome woke up for the day; looking around from her spot on the mattress she gives a slight frown, "Why didn't they wake me? I would have gone with them to church." Looking around the loft she saw a piece of paper on one of the two remaining sofa cushions. Smiling she gets up and slides one of their robes on and walks over to get the paper picking it up she reads over what they said.

"K, we know that you wanted to go with us this morning but you don't get days off very often and you were to cute laying there so we let you sleep. We'll be back home after work you can go out with us then. You know where we are if you need us. Love, Connor and Murphy P.S. It was Murphy's idea to let you sleep. It was not. Don't believe Connor it was all his idea."

Smiling she puts the paper down and walks over to their open showers. Turning on the water she strips off the robe and steps below the flow, shivering at the cold temperature and thinking about how Connor would always offer to "make the water warmer" Kagome just smiles and thinks back to how she ended up here.

FLASHBACK

After the defeat of Naraku on her 17th birthday Kagome was pulled through the well back to her own time and no matter how hard she tried the well wouldn't take her back. So Kagome put herself through depression until one morning she woke up and said, "I'm done, it's not going to come back so I'm going to start over."

With that Kagome reapplied herself in school until she finally graduated ranked number three in the class. She looked around at the collages and universities in the country until her mother had her look further and even brought her the pamphlet for The University of Boston in America. In that is when they decided to send her to the states, after working and saving Kagome was able to move to the city and attend the school.

She had been attending the school for almost four years when her roommate, Sarah, decided she needed to get out some. After constant bribing Kagome finally went out with her to a club in South Boston, they danced and drank for a few hours before Kagome wanted to leave. Sarah on the other hand was happy dancing away with one of the guys she met, as much as Kagome had come to love the girl sometimes she was to crazy, so Kagome told her she'd see her later and left.

She had been walking around a few streets trying to get a cab when these two big guys got in her way. They dragged her back into an ally as she tried to fight them off, one of them was getting closer to her and ripped her shirt until a fist connected with the back of his head. There was a bit of a fight between her attackers and two unknown men til the attackers were both knocked out, leaving the other two men standing.

Connor was the first to step closer and look her over, she had been so glad that she nearly jumped on him and started crying. After a few calming breathes, jokes thanks to Murphy, and being lead to an all-night dinner she had finally relaxed enough to speak.

"Thank you, the both of you for stopping them." Kagome kept her eyes on her coffee cup not once looking up.

"I'm just glad we stopped by in time."

"Aye, bad things happen down here to unprotected people. Are you sure you're alright miss?"

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, and I'll be fine; it's just been awhile since I was last assaulted, I've gotten complacent." the last part she mumbled in Japanese causing both brothers to look at each other before giving her their full attention.

Connor is the first to speak, using her own language, "I don't think it's about being complacent as much as it is that no woman should ever have to deal with being assaulted in the first place"

"Yes that is true…" finally she looks up at the two, "You speak Japanese?!"

"Among other things aye, now you're sure you're alright?"

"Yes I'm fine now, again thanks to the two of you."

"It's no problem; we had some pent up energy anyway."

"Aye, but what were you doin walking round here alone at night? Don't you know that bad things happen to good people down here?"

"Yea, I know it's not so safe down here, I was looking for a cab when those two found me."

Murphy looks her over again, "Aye, it's especially not safe down here dressed like that," they all look down at her short black skirt, torn green tank, and heals peeking out from under Connor's jacket, "Where exactly were you comin from anyway."

Kagome just sighs, "Some club or something, I think, I'm not sure my roommate dragged me out here; claiming that I needed to relax and have some fun for once."

"Aye, and nothin says fun like drunken alley fights."

She couldn't help but smile at that, "I know it's my biggest weakness, nothing beats two attractive Irish men beating two big drunk idiots to save a lost damsel," pausing she thinks back to what she just said, "Shit, sorry I didn't mean that. Well not that I didn't mean that you're attractive, because you are; I just didn't mean to blatantly come out and say it. Like hey thanks for saving me by the way has anyone ever told you that you are both super-hot. Oh God, it's not that I don't mean it it's just that it's not something you say when you meet someone and you think they're… I'm done, no more talking for me, before I dig myself an even bigger hole."

Conner and Murphy just smile at each other, "I wouldn't mind you diggin a bigger hole, would you Murphy?"

"No, not one bit. Please keep diggin."

Kagome looks between the two, "I should really go, I have class in the morning and don't want to be late."

"You're in school?"

"Yes, the University of Boston."

Curiosity flashed in both the boy's eyes, "What are you majoring in, if you don't mind our askin?"

"No you're fine I'm majoring in psychology with a main focus on criminal psych and minoring in history."

"Sounds like fun."

"Aye, how far are you on your degree?"

"It is fun; I've got 35 credits left, so I should graduate this summer. So can I ask what the both of you do?"

"Aye, we work in a meat packing plant, it's not much but it's a job and they put up with us."

"You say that like you're always in trouble"

"Sometimes, but it's mostly started by somebody else."

"Aye," Murphy smiles, "we can't help the fact that we're just really good at endin fights."

"Well thank you again, I should get going."

"We'll walk you so nothin else happens to ya."

"That's really not necessary; I'll just hail a cab."

"You don't come down here often do ya?" Connor looks at her questionably as they all stand and start walking to the door.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Why?"

Murphy answers, "No cabs are found in South Boston after dark."

"Really?" Kagome curses under her breath, "What about if I call one of the companies?"

"Afraid not, they don't like comin here much."

"Why not just let us walk you so we know you don't run into more trouble?"

"Aye and we promise not to get weird or freaky when we get there."

"I don't want to make you go all the way out of your way just for me it doesn't seem right." Giving them both a quick look over she sees them about to argue in their favor again, "But if the both of you insist then I might as well just smile and say yes shouldn't I?"

"Absolutely."

"If not we'll just have to follow you and make sure you get there safe."

"And that could get kind of creepy, if you ask me." They both smile as they start heading in the direction needed.

Kagome just smiles as they get on each side of her encasing her in their warmth. They walk a long way in silence just being comfortable around each other, even though they just met. By the time they got to Kagome's dorms they had started telling jokes and the clock struck 3a.m.

Standing at her door Kagome smiled at the boys, "Thank you again for going out of your way and bringing me all the way home."

Connor smiles, "It was our pleasure really; it's good to know there are good women out there that can put up with us."

"You're not bad really; people are just to judging without trying to get to know the both of you."

"Thank you for givin us a chance then." The boys start to back up and turn around.

"Wait. Would you both like to come in for coffee and get warm before you start back?"

The boys both look at each other with a smile, "Aye." they both answer simultaneously.

Opening the door Kagome leads them in and starts making coffee, by the time Connor and Murphy left her dorm it was 6:30 and none of them had slept that night.

END FLASHBACK

Finishing up her shower Kagome dries off and gets dressed in a pair of tight black pants and a light blue tank top. Grabbing her black jacket she goes to head out the door to get some shopping done when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Kagome, how are you?"

"I'm good, but what did they do?"

"They got into a fight with a new trainee."

"I'm on my way, I'll see you in a few."

Walking out the door Kagome just sighs and heads in the direction of were Connor and Murphy work.

Yay! Chapter 1 finally done.

Please review and if you would like something else done just let me know, I'm taking requests.

Thanks for reading!

TTYL :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay another update.

WARNING: Lemon in this chapter. You have been warned.

Last time

"Hello."

"Hey Kagome, how are you?"

"I'm good, but what did they do?"

"They got into a fight with a new trainee."

"I'm on my way, I'll see you in a few."

Walking out the door Kagome just sighs and heads in the direction of were Connor and Murphy work.

This time

Kagome walks the few blocks from their home to the brother's place of work. She enters the front office without a thought and both boys jump out of their chairs seeing her.

"You didn't really have to come." Murphy starts going to stand by her.

"Aye, and we didn't wake ya did we?"

Smiling she kisses both boys on their cheeks, "Its fine, I was already up and just got out of the shower. Now what did you two do exactly? And where is the new trainee so I can apologize to him?" looking around she guides the boys back to their seats.

"Ah, Kagome, nice to see you as always." Their boss comes out of his office followed by a big, angry, looking woman who glared at both boys.

"Nice to see you as well."

He moved out of the way of the woman behind him to let Kagome see her properly, "This is Rozenbum Gartener the new trainee."

"It's pronounced Rozengurtle Baumgartener." She gave the boss a glare before she looked at Kagome, "And who might you be?" she added with a smile looking over Kagome again.

Without so much as a second thought Kagome holds her hand out for the other woman to shake, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Baumgartener."

"Please call me Rosy Mrs. Higurashi."

"Then please call me Kagome." She answers back with a smile, "Now I don't know what they did but both Connor and Murphy are sorry, and if I know them as well as I do I can say that they were both out of line as well."

"Wait you're here for them?"

"Yes I am."

"Why? How?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question."

"Tell me you're their babysitter while their parents are out of town."

"I'm afraid not, neither of their parents are in town or even in the country, but I don't know what that really has to do with anything." Murphy and Connor just chuckle from their seats.

"Why do women always go to the guys that will hurt them?" Kagome tilts her head now extremely confused. "I bet they beat you don't they, the little pricks don't ever no how to treat a lady."

She goes to grab Kagome's wrist but Kagome jerks it out of her reach, "Excuse me but who are you to judge them and judge me for being with them."

"Don't tell me you're one of those pathetic slaves, always there to help lift the worthless pile of dog shit that is man. Putting it on a pedestal like some god for worship"

Connor speaks from his seat, "I wouldn't continue that line Rosy she's not one to take it laying down."

"Oh shut up pig! You would be one to bring up how she's laying down"

SLAP!

Kagome just glares at the woman in front of her, "Don't you dare keep preaching your believes onto me and don't you dare ever speak to them like that again. They may not show it but they are nice sweet men."

"Well if that isn't cute the slave girl speaking in her master's defense, just wait till they toss you out on your ass then we'll see what you have to say."

BAM!

Kagome's fist collides right across her cheek bone and it pushes her off balance and sends her to the ground. Leaning over her Kagome speaks where only she can hear, "If you so much as look in their direction again I will find you. Do you understand? Oh and just so you know, I'm on top in our relationship don't get it twisted, they know that I'm the master." Standing back up Kagome turns and faces the men in the room with a smile, "Now are they free to go or do you need anything else from them?"

"They're both free to go Kagome."

"Good, thank you and have a nice St. Patrick's Day."

"You as well, and try to keep them out of trouble."

Kagome just smiles and waves as she walks out of the office with both men trailing behind her,

"So, that was hot." Connor says with his big smile.

"Aye makes me glade to go home." Murphy chimes in with a bigger smile.

"Oh hush the both of you; you know I don't like fighting."

Murphy slides an arm around her waist and places a kiss on her neck, "Thank you. For always fighting on our side even when you don't like to fight."

Kagome stops and turns in his arms, running her hands along the back of his neck before pulling him down into a kiss. "I will always fight on your side, no matter how wrong you can be." Sliding her hand down his arm she takes his hand then reaches for Connor's. Walking hand in hand in hand she leads them down the street.

"Hey Kags, where're we goin? Our turn was a block back." Connor starts getting that bad feeling in his stomach.

"Well since I had to pick you both up and play savior, I'm kidnapping my two favorite slaves to go to the store with me." She smiles as both boys try to stop and turn around.

"Come on Kags," Murphy starts to whine, "We didn't do anything that bad."

"Oh stop whining the both of you; we don't have anything back at the house and I'm hungry." Giving them both the puppy dog face they both cave.

Going into the store she gets all the items needed and wastes no time paying and going back to their home. Walking up the stairs Connor opens the door and Kagome takes the bags to start putting the items away. Seeing both boys starting to undress Kagome just smirks as they go to stand under the shower heads.

"Ahh fuck that's cold!" both men jump back from the streams.

Giggling Kagome smiles, "Oh did I forget to mention that the hot waters off again?"

Both boys look at each other than at the woman just a short distance away both nod to each other and step closer to her.

"No. Oh no. You two leave me alone I already showered today"

Connor just smirks, "But was it an enjoyable shower?" coming up to her he lightly traces the bottom of her top shifting it up every once in a while as he lowers his head to hers.

BEGINNING LEMON

Murphy starts kissing her neck and pulls her flush to him his hard member rubbing her backside, making her moan. Her moaning opens her up to Connor who easily dominates her mouth, his hands bringing the edge of her shirt up and pealing it off her. Smirking he grabs one of her breasts and kneading it in his hand. Feeling a bit left out Murphy reaches around and undoes her pants before sliding his hand in to play with her lips. Sliding her pants down, Connor smiles as he spies her panties.

"Hey Murph, what day is it today?"

"It's St. Pattie's day."

"Aye and what color symbolizes today?"

Murphy looks down, "You little minx, you had this planned didn't you?"

"Not planned but oh did I have hope." reaching up she grabbed Connor and pulled him closer, "Now, where were we?" kissing him started what they had paused.

Undoing her bra Connor kisses his way down to her perky nipple and takes it into his mouth, sucking like a starved child. Nibbling and pulling every so often. Grinding himself further into her Murphy sinks two fingers into her welcoming depths while his other hand slides off her little green panties. As if reading each other's thoughts both boys go to pick her up and take her toward the drizzling shower heads.

Turning on the water the three bodies moan simultaneously as the cold water hit their heated skin. Removing his fingers Murphy starts sliding his hard shaft between Kagome's legs rubbing along her tinder lips. While Murphy thrust back Connor quickly thrust up into her hot waiting folds as both men set a hard fast pace. All Kagome could do was moan as she was pressed harder between the two bodies letting her hands slide down Connor's back and Murphy's arms and neck.

"Oh God! Connor more please."

Connor was quick to give into her commands thrusting harder into the smaller body, then as if on que Connor pulls out and Murphy thrust in, picking up exactly were his brother left off. Moaning Kagome wraps her hand around Connor's manhood as he continues to thrust between her legs. Lifting up one of her legs both Connor and Murphy thrust deeper into her waiting body, Murphy reaches around to tease one nipple as Connor nibbles the other, pushing her chest up; Kagome aches to get closer to both men around her.

Reaching around she brings Murphy's mouth to her's and lets him dominate her with his tongue. Slowly all three bodies start losing control and just give in to their desires.

"Fuck you're always so tight it feels so good around my cock." Murphy thrust deeper as if giving meaning to his words.

"Harder, harder! God that's it keep going Murphy please."

Slamming into her harder Murphy thrust a few more times before feeling his release on the edge of his senses. Connor starts feeling the same as his thrust become more sporadic moaning deep when Kagome's nails scraped along the base of his cock.

"Do you know what you do to us Kagome? Do you know how much we want you?"

Her breath starts coming out in shorter pants, as her climax gets closer. Reaching around Murphy brushes her jewel and she moans as she goes over the edge.

"Oh God! Ohhhh"

A few more thrusts and both males follow right after her sending them all over the cliff to start their decent down.

END LEMON

All three lean up against the wall panting and holding one another. Kagome smiles as Murphy starts to rub shampoo into her hair while Connor starts working soap over her shoulders and chest. Both men whispering sweet nothings to her as they clean her for the day, leaning forward she kisses each of them with as much love as they deserve. They quickly start cleaning themselves as Kagome wraps up in one of their robes and sits on the couch to watch both of the men she loves.

You know what to do, tell me what you think.

Send request if you have any.

TTYL :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I've been gone so long, I missed you all so much and for those of you with requests I will begin working on them as soon as I can. Write me if you need or want anything.

Now on with the story! But first...

This chapter begins with one of the deleted scenes from the movie, if you haven't seen the call from ma you should youtube it. The beginning follows the scene in most of the same words.

WARNING: Lemon in this chapter and extreme language. You have been warned.

Last Time

All three lean up against the wall panting and holding one another. Kagome smiles as Murphy starts to rub shampoo into her hair while Connor starts working soap over her shoulders and chest. Both men whispering sweet nothings to her as they clean her for the day, leaning forward she kisses each of them with as much love as they deserve. They quickly start cleaning themselves as Kagome wraps up in one of their robes and sits on the couch to watch both of the men she loves.

This Time

After sitting there a few minutes the phone goes off again, Kagome smiles at the boys as she picks it up.

"Hello."

"Ello Kaggy dear, how are my two idiot sons treating you?"

"Hi Ma," recognizing Mrs. MacManus immediately, "they treat me fine, you raised proper gentlemen with these two."

"As long as they treat you well and you know you can call me if they give you any trouble."

"Yes I do, trust me you would be the first person on my list to call."

"So where are my little trouble makers? I want to play a joke on them."

"Yes Ma, they're right here." holding up the phone, "Boys it's your Ma."

Connor comes up and takes the phone while sitting on the arm of the couch. "Hello."

"Connor is that you? Is that worthless brother of yours there? I want ya both to hear this. It's all your fault, both you little bastards. I was a fool to believe you would give me any peace. The day your Da left us when you were almost too young to remember he said 'the two of ya do me right and make me proud.' Well he was wrong and I got nothin ta live for."

"What ya sayin? Ya talking crazy here."

Murphy coming up besides his brother, "What's the matter with her?"

"I finally found your Da's Army revolver Connor."

He jumps up some, "Ma what ya doin with Da's gun?"

"What's goin on?"

She continues, "I got it to me head now."

"What the hell are ya doin?"

"What the fuck?"

"I wanna tell you one last thing before I pull the trigger."

"Pull the trigger? Have you lost your mind woman? Now get ahold of yourself. Listen to Connor now; I'm talking some sense here." Both boys start talking over each other in a rushed fashion. When the sound of a gunshot goes through the phone and both boys go flying to get to the dropped headset. With both their heads pressed together with the phone in the middle they continue to call out to her, then laughing could be heard from the other side. Both bodies visibly relax where they fell on the floor.

"Lord have mercy that was a good one ma." Murphy complemented quietly

"That fuckin evil woman."

"'Oh Jesus no Ma no. Christ Ma no."

"She's quite proud of herself."

"I'll bet she is."

Still laughing on her end she tries to form a sentence. "Okay … Seriously now… I want you both to listen now."

"We're both here Ma."

"It's only 11 here boys so I got lots more drinkin to do with your worthless relatives down at the Anvil."

"You just called to torture us did ya?"

"Ma how's Uncle Civial?"

"Well you know how it is with him; always complaining that he's never turning a profit on St. Pattie's. Whole damn family goes down there with no money cause we know he can't bear to charge us. But he's been havin a drink or two himself, been up the waitresses skirt all night poor girl."

"You tell him to take it easy with that Ma, he's go to learn to respect women, like Connor does."

"Oh Jesus."

"I gave him his first lesson in sensitivity just today… He got beat up by a girl."

"If that was a girl I want to see papers. Christ fuckin sakes."

"Lord's fuckin name!"

Both boys chant, "Mother Mary full of grace."

"Whatca do Connor?"

"Wha I tried to make friends well didn't I and she gave me a shot to the nuts."

"That dirty bitch. Well I hope you taught her a good one."

"You bet it right Ma you know I did."

"Oh don't ya worry Ma, I respected the hell out of her for ya."

"Oh macho Murph ya."

"Well listen, I know how my boys stick to scrappin when they take to drinkin."

"Yes Ma."

"I mean it now, I carried the two of ya little bastards around in my belly at the same time you ungrateful peasants. You ruin my girlish figure in one foul swoop and then ya sucked me dry. My tits are hangin down to my ankles; I'm trippin over em for Christ sake. So you listen to me no fightin."

"Yes Mother."

"Promise me boys."

"We promise mother."

"Well there's my boys. Shit I gotta go looks like I caused a ruckus with that shot, half the damn neighborhoods commin."

"We love you Ma… Hey before you go give us the goods huh. Please?"

"Yeah come on Ma it's been 27 years."

"Ah still bickering over that huh."

"Of course we are no out with it. Who came out first?"

"All right… I suppose you have the right to know…are you ready?"

"Go on."

Silence fills the air…

"The one with the bigger cock." She burst into laughter and hangs up.

Both look at each other.

"What the fuck was that? That was your fuckin mother talkin like that."

"That's your fuckin mother."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the sight the two made on the floor, "Did she finally answer the age old question?"

Both look down, then at each other then back to her, "Not really no."

She laughs drawing them both to start laughing with her. During their laugh both boys came to sit on the couch next to her in all their naked glory. Smiling she curls up between the two with a sigh.

"Do you remember the first time I came home with you guys?"

"Yeah, of course I've never seen you fidget so much before."

Murphy tilts his head, "What were ya thinkin when you walked in anyway?"

"That it was obvious two guys lived here and if my mother had ever seen the disaster zone that this place was she would die of a heart attack. But I liked it, it was cute and quaint with hidden potential. I'm glad you were both open to the changes I made."

"We're glad that you chose to stay instead of leaving for findin a job with more money."

"Aye."

"Why would I have done that?"

"Because most women run in the opposite direction without even knowin us."

"And the ones that do know us only ever see us as brothers, won't give neither of us a try for more for fear that our 'brother love' is stronger than anythin they could have."

"That one I can understand, you two are very close and it would be hard for any girl knowing that her boyfriend would rather be around his brother then her. It doesn't feel good being pushed aside like that."

"But you don't have that fear."

Smiling she pinches both their cheeks, "No I don't, cause I know we're all even in that. I love you both evenly and I know you both feel the same, so I don't have to worry. Plus I understand that you are both big boys and you can make your own choices."

"So you love us both evenly?" Connor smirks and brings her legs across his lap.

"Of course I do."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

"Even if we get in fights?"

"Especially when you get in fights, cause then I get to take care of you. Then I get to see the big softies hiding behind your hard, muscular, exterior." She smiles at both while running her hand across their cheeks. "Do you remember the first time you came to me to take care of you after a fight?"

"Absolutely, of all the things we're likely to forget."

"That will never be one of them."

**Flashback**

Kagome was alone in her dorm room for the evening, finishing up some homework. While Sarah spent the night with her boyfriend in his room, Kagome may love the girl but Sarah knew better than to get loud while homework was being done. Stretching she looked at the clock seeing that it was time for bed.

Getting up, Kagome starts putting her stuff away and preparing for bed. After brushing her teeth and changing into a tank top and short shorts she crawled into her loving queen size bed.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Jumping awake Kagome looked over at the clock on her bedside table 3:48 A.M. stared back in bright red letters.

Bang! Bang!

"Hey Kagome if you're in there its Connor. We need some help."

Hearing the voice Kagome throws of the covers and runs up to the front door. Unlocking the door she opens it to Connor with Murphy slung over his shoulder.

"Oh my God! Come in, come in. Lay him on the coach over there while I go get my first aid kit."

Connor does as she says and waits for her to come back.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Aye, I'm fine Murph to the blunt of it before I got to step in."

Sitting down by Murphy's head Kagome pulls off his shirt and starts looking over his damage and putting ointment on his cuts and wrapping a cut in his side. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Bar fight, only the pussies that fought us didn't like that they lost so they came back and waited till we left, tryin to gang up on us. It didn't really work; in the end we still kicked their asses."

"Well at least you won without too much damage. We'll have to watch him when he wakes up but for now how bad are you?" shifting closer she kneels between his knees as he sits in her chair. "Come on, show me the damage."

Smirking Connor brings his hands up where she can see them. Looking them over Kagome runs her fingers over his. "Where else, take off your shirt." Taking off his shirt Connor flinches at his shoulder, seeing the small movement Kagome runs her hands up his chest to work the muscle in. Doing that brought their faces mere inches apart and they both freeze in how close the other is. They start slowly leaning into each other before Murphy breaks the silence.

"If you don't kiss her already I might have to get up and do it for you."

Without even acknowledging his words Connor leans down the rest of the way locking his lips on top of hers gently before making the movement more rash. He lightly skims his hands down her arms and across her back, sliding down to grab her ass. Opening her mouth to moan he invades it with his tongue, dominating her as he slides her up into his lap.

Once in his lap she wraps her arm around his neck, with her hand in his hair, pulling him down closer to her body. While their kissing turns hotter he slips his hands under her shirt to pull and play with her chest, sending shivers of excitement up her down her body to rest between her legs. Slowly he starts trailing kisses and nips down her neck, while bringing her tank top up and over her head. Leaning forward he takes one nipple into his mouth and begins sucking like a starved babe, letting his other hand twist and pull at the other, until Kagome is a muddle of moans above him. Pulling her closer to him he grinds into her core, the movement pulling a deep moan from his throat. Pushing herself closer to him, Kagome circles her hips over his hard erection while running her hands down his chest to the button of his pants.

Connor groans as she undoes the button and frees his member from the tight confines of his jeans. He slows down the kissing to look her straight in the eyes for a few moments, making her feel a little uncomfortable as he watches her face.

"Tell me now if you want to stop."

"What?"

"Tell me now if you want to stop; I won't be able to control myself if we continue as we are."

A smile pulls at Kagome's lips, "Good," leaning closer she kisses him softly as her hand glides over him, "I don't want you to control yourself." sliding her hand down him faster she leans back up to continue kissing him again.

Once back up in the lip lock Kagome quickly loses the battle for dominance as Connor slides his hand up her thigh before tugging her shorts and panties to the side. Skimming his thumb across her wet lips he slowly slides the digit in. Moaning Kagome jerks her hips to meet his hand while her hand slides up and down his shaft. Without missing a beat he pulls himself from her hand and into her waiting core in one deep thrust. Both moaning into each other he sets a quick rough pace as he pulls her hips down to meet his own.

Breaking their kiss Connor starts trailing nips and sucks down her neck till he reaches one of her tight, beady, nipples as Kagome runs her nails up and down his back and shoulders. Pulling her body closer to his with each thrust their pace climbs higher and higher, pulling his hair to raise his face to hers Kagome starts kissing him again as she feels herself about to cum. Thrusting harder and faster into her Connor pushes her closer and closer to their breaking point. Working solely on instincts Connor's body begins franticly looking for its release.

"Oh God Connor! More, please!" Kagome begs mid moan.

Pushing himself harder and faster Connor opens his eyes to watch the woman above him. Seeing her about to cum he brings a hand up to tweak and pull her nipple, causing her to go over the edge and push him off with her. Both sit content in each other's arms as they come down from their blissful high, looking up into his eyes Kagome can't help but reach up and kiss him.

The kiss was soft and sweet but neither missed the promise it held, the promise of love and protection for as long as it's wanted. Without thought Connor kisses her forehead as he runs his fingers through her unruly hair.

"Well that was an interestin display of pent up energy." both jump as they turn to where Murphy is now sitting watching the entire show, "I would love to say that was an amazin show, but unlike the two of you it left me more hungry than stated. Now, whatever shall we do to fix that?"

Connor smirks as Kagome's face turns a deep shade of red, burying herself into Connor's chest she tries to hide her embarrassment at being seen. Moving one hand under her chin Connor lifts her face to look in her eyes.

"You don't have to hide yourself from us, Kagome, we understand and we're interested all the same."

"Really"

Murphy chuckles from the couch, "Aye really. We both noticed how special you are. After all not many women get into fights alone at night and still hold their own.

"Plus you have made it perfectly clear that you can beat the both of us without too much effort and still look sexy."

"Aye, and Jesus are you sexy."

"Murphy!" she turns with an exasperated look on her face.

"Although I have to say this is the sexiest we've ever seen you. I would love to see more."

Feeling her tense Connor plays with her hair and kisses her naked shoulder, "Relax, if we're moving too fast just say so. It could take a little while for you to get used to this. Like I said, we understand."

Smiling Kagome reaches for Connor's hand, sliding off his lap she stands and pulls him up. Turning she knells in front of Murphy and starts reassessing his wounds, deeming him fit to walk she slides her hand into his and slowly helps him up. Once standing Kagome reaches up to give him a soft kiss. Breaking the kiss before he can push it further she turns and recaptures Connor's hand. Silently she leads them down the hall to her room, pausing at the side of the bed she rechecks her alarm clock for her morning class.

Turning back to the boys she gives them a soft smile, "Come on, it's bedtime I have my first class at nine and I can't miss it."

Both boys look at each other before stripping down to their boxers and climbing into the bed. Smiling at the sight they make under her big purple comforter Kagome turns out the lights and slides in between them. Connor wraps his arms around her as she cuddles into Murphy's chest.

"Please be here when I wake up."

Running his hands through her hair and nuzzling her neck Murphy draws her into a long, deep, kiss, "Not a chance, once you invited us in you lost all chance of gettin rid of us. Now sleep love you've got class in the mornin." with that Kagome fell into a deep sleep feeling safe and warm.

WOW! Longest chapter yet.

You know what to do read, review, and request.

TTYL :)


End file.
